Hiding
by JessicaMHT
Summary: This is something that's always been on my computer as I'm a HUGE CM and CSI fan! I will warn you now, the Jessica in this story is me aha. I kind of incorporated myself into the story as I love to write but feel like I have to be a part of it. (p.s I don't know what the ratings mean so I just clicked one) Please review and tell me what you think!


_Emily came into the room we had rented out under false names, everything was false these days. Our identity was changing every time we entered a different country. Our laptop was sat on an old crate, it had a radar scope, a red dot bleeped every time the scanner covered it. As Emily sat opposite me I spoke, not looking up at her. _

_'Doyle's location has changed. He's still in DC but he has moved at least 20 miles south, he's in another old abandoned warehouse.' I looked up at Emily who had a stern and concerned expression on her face._

_'What's wrong?' I asked her. _

_'Doyle has moved for a reason, more space. He went to Las Vegas recently.' she said quietly. _

_'What? When? Why didn't tell me?' I asked her, half-knowing what she was going to say. _

_'Because I knew you would freak out. He went back to DC after a few days, but he didn't leave Las Vegas alone.' I began to breathe heavily. _

_'A news report came out that the Las Vegas Crime Lab had been broken into, so had three homes. Nick's was one of them. So was Greg's. Brody's too. D.B went missing from work and Doc Robbins was taken from the morgue.' I stood up and began packing my things and pulling out my cell phone. _

_'What are you doing?' Emily asked. _

_'Calling a friend. We need a plane.' I said as the phone rang, an Italian answered and speaking in my "native tongue" I requested a plane loan. When I put the phone down Emily looked at me. _

_'You know how to fly?' she asked. _

_'Emily, we may have "died" together but there is still a lot you don't know about me.' _

_'Well we can't go back. Our team. Your boyfriend think we're dead!' Emily exclaimed in a raised voice. _

_'Well Doyle clearly doesn't! Does he! It's Okay for you! You're not close to your parents or any family! He wouldn't have taken Nick and everyone else if he believed we were dead. If he took Nick to get to me, who's he going to take to get to you?' Emily knew that our team was in danger, as much as we wished we didn't have to face our team who thought we were dead. We had to. To stop them from really dying. _

_I sat up in the back of the van, I couldn't remember much, but I hadn't been with it a lot lately. Not since the funeral. I remembered coming home and hearing a crash in the bedroom, someone had destroyed it, Jess's clothes had been all over the floor, the bedspread had been thrown from our bed, and then, nothing. Greg was sat across from me, he was still unconscious, as was Brody, I looked across at DB who was awake. He shook his head to stop me from talking as I realised that there were people in the front of the van speaking, they had Irish accents. _

_'I opened their coffins myself, they were empty. Stupid bitches! If they want to play games, well I love to play. Lauren, or should I say Emily will come running as soon as she realises her team is in danger. Katerina, or Jessica will as soon as she realises that her boyfriend and his friends are in danger.' I looked across at DB who nodded slowly. Jessica couldn't be alive, I was at her funeral, and I was in the hospital when she died. Another man laughed. _

_'They're gonna be mad boss. Jessica, when she gets mad, she has no limits on what she will do. She's got that fiery Latin blood. Just like her mother.' _

_'And that, will be her biggest downfall. That or the fact her boyfriend will reject her when he finds out that she lied to him. Emily however, she has no emotional attachments. She is my main focus, use the man as bait for Jessica, then kill her, for real this time, take your time. Enjoy it, and make him watch. Once she is gone, Emily can be dealt with.'_

_'This is all providing that they come alone.' said the other man. _

_'They will, they think they know what I'm doing, but I know exactly what they're going to do. They will come armed, they will come hard. But their emotional attachments will make them a little easier to take out. And once we take them out, we can take out their team, their friends. And their lovers, put it this way, they lied to them all.' _

_'Yes boss, yes they did. I am looking forward to this.' _

_'As am I.'_

_I pulled open my gun case and began assembling my rifle, guns clicked all around me. Doyle had thought we would come alone, he didn't know our numbers, we knew his. One of our team was doing a heat radar of the warehouse as we stood outside. As I clicked the ammo into place on my gun I looked around at the friends, family who had come to help. Friends and family from Italy and America, even a few of my mother's from Mexico. And they were all bred to fight, that was one thing I knew how to do right. Doyle suspected us to come alone because of our attachments but he didn't know that they were the only ones we were focusing on, our team would take out the guards and we would follow behind. I turned on my heel as I strapped my gun over my shoulder. The member doing the heat search spoke up. _

_'I've got body heat.' she said. I moved towards the monitor with Emily. _

_'Red means alive, blue means dead.' she said sternly. All the heat sources were coming from all over the place, but we were focused on one area, there was a large room, two red sources were stood in the middle. _

_'That must be Doyle and Fayhe.' I said. They were surrounded by figures of others colours, some red, some fading into green almost turning blue. _

_'We need to get in there, we thought he would wait to hurt them, we were wrong. Get in there. Now!' Emily commanded. _

_'Right, the B.A.U team and the C.S.I's are the ONLY friendly's in the building__...__' __I said getting everyone's attention. 'Doyle thinks we're going to make a hard entrance but I want the exact opposite, we all have silencers for a reason take out the guards and then take round point. Prentiss and I will follow from behind.' _

_'Why do we need to be careful?' asked my Great Uncle Leo, even though he was getting old, he was still in the Italian Mafia, he knew how to serve justice and he wanted it now. _

_'Because, if Doyle gets the slightest hint that he's being attacked he won't hesitate to kill his hostages and I'm not about to let that happen.' said Emily sternly. _

_'So be on your guard, keep it clean and we'll follow from behind.' I said. _

_I sat back against the wall, D.B was sat next to me, he had a cut lip and his glasses were missing. Morgan was awake and crying, Greg sat next to me and spoke in hush tones. _

'_What is going on?' he asked. __I looked at him and observed his black eye and bruised cheek. _

'_I think that bald guy is the one who kidnapped Jess.' I responded him. _

'_What does he want with us?' Greg asked. I couldn't answer, but looked around the room and then looked down at Doyle who was speaking in a foreign language to another man. _

'_What's he saying?' I asked DB. _

'_I don't know, I think he's talking in Irish.' Suddenly a man came into the room followed by 6 people who were also blindfolded. _

'_That's her team.' I said quietly. 'This is something to do with Jessica and Emily. Doyle suddenly spoke up. _

'_I'm sure you're all wondering why you're hear.' He said as he individually pulled the blindfolds off the B.A.U team, as soon as they laid eyes on Doyle they saw instant hate and disgust. _

'_Well let me tell you! You're "friends" or your "girlfriends".' He turned to me. 'Are a pair a liars. They lied to you, and to me. That's what I'm so mad about. I know there're going to come here and try to save you. But the minute they walk through that door at the front their dead.' _

'_You sure about that?!' I heard a shout from a balcony above the room. A body was pushed over the edge and Emily Prentiss was stood there. She had blood on her face and an assault rifle in her hand. She leapt down from the balcony and landed softly. Standing up again she faced the guns that Doyle's henchmen pulled on her. _

'_You always did have a touch for the dramatic, Lauren. Or should I say Emily. But your plan hasn't worked. Dear old Jess is already dead, and you're next. Or maybe I should kill your team and make you watch?' _

'_You move and I will end you.' Emily gritted through her teeth. _

'_You've made threat before now haven't you?' _

'_But then I was alone, now I have a small army waiting to take you out.' Suddenly a people burst in through the windows and the doors, glass shattered and guns were being cocked. It was like a scene from an action movie. Doyle's henchmen shifted nervously on their feet but Ian himself remained calm. _

'_Oh, so there all here. But __where is the one I seek?' _

'_Closer than you think.' I heard her voice say. I couldn't see her but we all heard her. _

'_Oh come now Jessica, don't play games.' Suddenly she appeared. The people parted for her and she walked out into the middle of the room to face Doyle. She looked different from when I had last seen her, her hair was longer and she had dyed it, no, red was her natural colour and that was what she had changed it to. _

'_So you returned.' Doyle said quietly as he pulled a gun from his jacket. _

'_I, we, warned you. You came after US, but you NEVER go after family.' _


End file.
